One known wireless radio network system that may be mounted at the top of the tower comprises a remote radio unit (RRU) and a separate antenna. These components are mounted in separate locations and are then cabled together using jumper cables to pass radio frequency (RF) signals between them. An exemplary installation is shown in FIG. 1, wherein multiple antennas 10 are mounted on mounts 12, with RRUs 14 also mounted on the mounts 12. The mounts 12 are mounted on a tower 18. Such an installation, when done on site, may involve complex and time consuming installations, and may introduce opportunities for installation errors. For example, current installations typically require multiple jumper cables and multiple mounting kits/hardware. This involves substantial installation time (approximately 12-15 hours per site). In addition, doing this installation at the site outdoors in variable temperature and humidity conditions can adversely affect interconnect quality and overall system performance.
Also, many installations include an RF combiner, RF diplexer, and/or RF filter (shown at 16 in FIGS. 1 and 2) mounted near each RRU 14. These are collectively referred to herein as “RF signal conditioning units”, and serve to condition signals being transmitted between each RRU 14 and its corresponding antenna 10. Of course, interconnection of the RF signal conditioning unit 16 with the other components introduces further opportunity for errors in installation.